Fairytales & Nightmares
by xmellyxox
Summary: its kind of a Kevin/Rachel/Sean fic..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is kind of a random fic about Kevin and Rachel, and Rachel and Sean…**

**After reading Megan's "Rachel's dream" fic, it got me shipping Kevin and Rachel more ;')**

**Not quite sure what I have wrote about, but yah, would appreciate some reviews! **

**Oh, and the title is rubbish but it is 10 o clock and I kind of just wanna post it now;-)**

**So sorry its so long! xox**

**Chapter 1:**

"That's Sean McCartney's car, that sad shit heap" "Is it?" Rachel asked vaguely. She couldn't be bothered with questions this early in the morning. "Are you two…?" "What?" Kevin shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. When you were going with that flashy barrister I was like yeah ok, whatever at least he's in her league, but Jesus Bailey, a road rat?" _no way could she be seeing Sean. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. He loved her. She loved Sean. He was there to pick her up when Nadia tried to kill her, but somehow Sean still managed to look like the knight in shining armour. When she hugged him it felt amazing. Like all his Christmases had come at once. _Rachel sighed, she really couldn't be bothered to explain her love life to the likes of Kevin, but she knew he wouldn't drop it. "He's alright is Sean! And that flashy barrister turned out to be a complete cock, didn't he?" Rachel said. At that moment her phone rang. "Chadderton Banana Bending factory, good morning!" Rachel said. "Hi, um, we've got a body. Gill's just rang me, she wants be at the scene" Janet said, from the other end of the receiver. "Where?" "Rusholm" "Is it a kid? I mean is it him?" "Well, it's a kid" Rachel sighed. "Right, well, I'll see you when I see you" "Oh if I don't see you before lunchtimes then good luck. If I can do it you can do it with knobs on, oh and Kevin! If you see Kevin give him a kiss from me" Rachel began to laugh. There was no way she was going to kiss Kevin. "Yes, right, ok, bye" Kevin turned to look at her. "Was that scotty?" Rachel nodded. "A kid's body's turned up" Kevin inhaled as he drove off. _Poor kid. _

They were on their way to their exam. Kevin was nervous, because he knew how much it meant to Rachel, and how good she would be as a sergeant, but he was worried. He wasn't even sure why he was going for this exam, there was no way anyone would have him as a sergeant; what with being kicked out of syndicate 3's MIT, and being the joker in syndicate 9. He didn't know why he was like it. Everyone wondered how he had even got into the MIT, and how he had managed to survive the amount of time he had done under Gill's control, but the truth was, he wasn't as thick as he makes out. He didn't know why he did it, when Rachel came; she was a young, hot detective, who brightened up the office and gave Kevin someone to stare at. She was bright, clever and even though she used her mouth before her brain, she was good. Even Gill had said, and that was something on its own. He had seen on films how some people act silly to get the clever ones attention, and even though it sounds stupid now, it was clever at the time. If he could get Rachel to help him with things, spend more time together, he would be able to get closer to her…

His thoughts were disrupted by Rachel's phone ringing again. Kevin saw Rachel began to smile and his heart drooped a little more. _Bloody Sean again._ He didn't dislike Sean, but he would like him a lot more if he wasn't with Rachel. He could only hear parts of the conversation, because Rachel had it up to her ear, but he managed to catch a few words that flipped his stomach. "_Why don't we, get married?" _Kevin looked at Rachel, wanting to see her reaction, but she just kept smiling. "_You and I were destined to be together. Why? Why do we always end up in bed together?" _Kevin looked back to the road, trying to take his mind off the conversation, but it seemed to be getting louder and louder. "_I am never going to meet anyone more fantastic than you…think of all the fantastic kids we'll be having" _Rachel put the phone down, blushing at the fact she had just realised it had been on loudspeaker. _That's why it was so loud._ Kevin thought. "Sorry about that, I didn't realise I had hit speaker" Kevin shuffled in his seat, still trying not to take his eyes off the road. "It's ok, so…are you going to marry him then?" Rachel took a deep breath. _What did Kevin care? _"I don't know. I mean, I love Sean, and we go back a long way, but no just yet, I need time to think, you know" Rachel said, looking out the window. "Hmm, well if you ever need to talk, you can come to me, I won't say anything" that killed Kevin saying that, he didn't really want Rachel to be babbling to him about how much she loved Sean, but it sounded like the right thing to say. "Thanks Kev" she said, squeezing his hand. He tensed up more as she touched him, nearly going onto the opposite side of the road. _Get a grip Kev._

They arrived at the place and Kevin thought he would give it another go and see if Rachel would give anything away. "See, a fella like Sean, I can see he can amusing in a _limited _sort of way, but he's got no ambition! You need a fella who…" "Neither have you!" Rachel retorted. "I have!" "No you haven't!" "Then why am I doing this exam? Why am I in an MIT?!" Kevin said, running to keep up with Rachel. "Kevin, you're the exception that proves a rule. Your sole function on the planet is to make the rest of us look good!" "I saved your life a couple of weeks ago!" Kevin said, moodily as he went to book them in. Rachel's phone began to buzz, "Hello?" Kevin turned back around, just in time to see Rachel's smile disappear and he eyes filled with panic. She went white and Kevin ran over to her, holding her arm in case she was going to fall over. "What's up?" "My…my brothers been involved in some road traffic accident. He's unconscious" "You're kidding?!" Rachel spun around, still holding Kevin. "I need to get to the hospital. I need a taxi" "Um, Rachel! What about-?" "I need to ring Alison. Shit" "Alison it's me. Its Dom, he's been involved in a traffic accident, he's unconscious at the royal Oldham. They've just rang me now, I'm going to get down there now" Rachel put the phone down and looked at Kevin "Shit. Fucking shit" "I'll take you" Kevin said, running after her. "NO! You're not missing this because of me!" "Don't be daft!" "Kevin!" "What? You'd do the same for me!" Rachel looked towards the double doors. "I wouldn't". That hit Kevin like a ton of bricks.

A couple of hours later, Kevin had done his exam. He had no idea how it went, but that was least of his worries. All he could think about was Rachel. She had had to leave because her brother was in hospital; she had missed her exam, the one thing she cared so much about. He felt awful he couldn't do anything for her. She didn't want him to take her and miss his exam, but he couldn't focus properly anyway. He was still dwelling on her last words. _I wouldn't. "I wouldn't miss my exam for you Kevin. I wouldn't marry you Kevin. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you Kevin." _All those words were buzzing around inside his head, all from Rachel's voice. Was he just reading into it too much? Did she just say it to get rid of him? Did she mean it, and mean it for everything?

Rachel had come back into work; she looked like she had been crying. She didn't do her usual tap, or smirk towards Kevin's desk, and in a weird way he felt lost without it. Kevin longed to go over to her and hug her, but he knew how inappropriate that would be. He wanted her to cry into his arms, not Sean's. As they walked into the briefing room, ready for Gill to tell them what would happen to Michael Nash, Kevin grabbed her arm. "Are you okay Rach? How's your brother?" "He's fine. I'm fine" she said flatly. Kevin looked taken aback, she had never sounded so upset. "Sorry Kev, I just don't want to talk about it. Thanks for asking though" she said, giving a weak smile. "Well Rach, like I said earlier, I'm here if you need me" Rachel nodded and sat down. Kevin looked around for a seat, but the only seat left was the other side of Rachel. _Oh great, it's going to look like I'm stalking her now._ He sat down anyway, grabbing a pen. He wasn't entirely sure why he needed a pen for this, but he thought it looked good so he thought he would try it. Rachel turned to face Gill, putting her back to him and he began to drift off into a daydream when he felt a small tap on his leg. For once it wasn't Gill staring at him; it was Rachel who had a piece of folded paper in her hands. She hadn't turned around, but she shook her hand a couple of times, signalling for Kevin to take it. She slipped it across to him and bought her hand back to her lap... He felt like he was in school again, passing and hiding notes so the teacher didn't see. It read; '_can I take you up for that offer of a chat tonight? Don't really wanna face Dom just yet x'_ Kevin began to smile. He picked up the pen he had been trying to balance upside down and wrote in the other side; '_yes of course, we can go grapes after work if you like? X' _Rachel put her hand behind her back and Kevin put the note in it. Rachel read it and just nodded, making sure Godzilla didn't see.

They met inside the pub at 7. Kevin had already got the drinks in when Rachel arrived and had moved to one of the booths. "Hi Kev, thanks for the drink" she said, sitting down. "S'alright, thought you could do with it" Rachel smiled. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kevin asked, putting his drink down. Rachel took a deep breath and went to talk, but no words came out of her mouth. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked so vulnerable. "I'm sorry" she managed to straggle. "It's ok. What's wrong Rachel?" he asked, putting his hand on hers. "Everything. I've got a twat of an ex-boyfriend being let off for trying to kill me, I've got a twat of a brother who decided he would take my car and smash it up, making me miss my exam and have a written off car, and I have a boyfriend who means well but doesn't understand that sometimes not everything works like clockwork" she took a large sip of wine and wiped her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kevin asked, trying not to let his confusion get the better of him. "Last year, when Nick tried to get me killed – he hired a hit man to try and run me over…anyway, the CPS have let him go free of charge because of insufficient evidence. I told Dom he needed to get himself tested for HIV, which I won't go into now, but you can probably work it out yourself. Anyway, he came back fine, so 'to celebrate' he decided he would take my car for a drive, but he crashed it and ended up unconscious." "Oh gosh, Rachel, I'm so, so sorry. Sean's there for you though, isn't he?" Kevin asked, he really wanted to help her, but he didn't know what to say. "Sean's great, but he keeps going on about getting married, and, well we have known each other since we were 14. There's always been a connection, but things are going too fast and I can't cope. I don't want to get married. Not yet anyway, not to Sean, not to anyone. I like to take things slow. My life's pretty messed up anyway, I don't want to annoy him by telling him no to the marriage, but I just can't cope at the moment. It sounds ridiculous, but for once, once I want an easy relationship, that goes at my pace" she finished her glass and ran her hand through her hair…

Janet was at home, considering she was home early and that that was a rare thing at this time, she decided she would do some housework, freeing up her weekend with the girls. She got out her ironing board and picked up her first skirt, when her phone rang. She didn't recognise the number, but she answered it anyway out of habit. "Hello?" "Hi, Janet. It's um, Sean. Rachel doesn't have her phone on, and I just wondered where she was? She text me earlier saying you had finished but I'm going food shopping and I wondered if you were with her, or knew where she would be?" "Hi Sean, um I think she was going to the grapes for a drink, I'm not too sure though, sorry" "Oh, ok thanks anyway. I may stick my head around the door when I go past, thanks bye Janet" "Ok, well um, yeah, bye Sean" _that was awkward. _Janet thought as she put her phone on the side…

"Sorry again" Rachel said, trying to laugh. Kevin slid off the chair and onto the booth, next to Rachel. He took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I've told you, don't be sorry. It's ok to cry you know. Everyone cries at some point! That's what friends are for!" "Yeah, thanks Kev" she said, smiling. Their eyes clicked and Kevin felt his heart begin to pound. He leant in; unaware of how much his stomach was turning. Rachel knew it was wrong, but Kevin was so sweet, and he had listened to her moan for ages. She knew he liked her, she had known ever since she joined MIT, but she didn't realise _how_ much he liked her. Their lips met and Kevin began to melt. _He was kissing Rachel Bailey…_

Sean stood at the other end of the pub. His eyes clasped on the brunette, who had her hands on another guys face. They kissed for ages. It was a couple of minutes at least until the couple broke away. It looked like an awkward situation. The man shuffled away, shaking his head. Sean's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _How could she? How could it be true?_ _I know there's always been an office joke that Kevin fancied Rachel, but she's going out with me. Was she with him this morning? _ _Is that why she didn't speak much? When I was suggesting marriage. _Sean turned to walk out of the pub, as the brunette stood up, but his feet wouldn't move anywhere. He was locked just staring at her. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder turning around. She looked up and stopped dead as she saw Sean.

"Oh my God." Rachel gasped, seeing her boyfriend stood the other side of the bar. "What is it?" Kevin said, standing up and following Rachel's glance. Kevin's mouth opened just like Rachel's had done, the three of them were staring at each other like fish. "Oh shit". Sean began to walk out of the pub, his head down. "I need to go after him. Look, Kev, I'm so, so sorry. For everything. Look I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel said, running after Sean.

"Sean! Sean wait!" he spun round glaring at her. "Go on Bailey! Sod off back to your lover! Don't care about anyone else! Just you! That's all anything's about isn't it?" Sean shouted at her. "Sean what are you going on about?! It was just a kiss!" Rachel said calmly, trying not to make a scene in the middle of a car park. Sean scoffed and began to mimic Rachel. "Oh no, my childhood was terrible, which means I should act like a bitch and become a slut. Wah, wah, wah, I don't care about anyone else's feelings just so long as I 'can finally have a normal life' so I'm going to stumble into the office and snog the face off the first man I find in there, because 'I have never any luck with men' blah, blah, blah." Sean took a deep breath, returning to his normal voice. "Well you know what Bailey? You can sod off. Go crawl back to prince charming. You know, it's obvious why your mother left. She couldn't cope! Ha! She could cope; she just didn't want to be seen with a brat like you! You're a disappointment Bailey! Your mother was disappointed in you; that's why she left, your father was disappointed with you which is why he turned to the drink and guess what? Now I'm bloody disappointed with you! I used to think you were amazing, you're young, hot and I used to think you could never hurt anyone! You don't need to say anything. Save your breath for tonsil tennis with lover boy" he spat the word at Kevin, who had come up behind Rachel. "Sean, look, it meant nothing at all! It was just a kiss between friends, Rachel was just a bit upset, I was just comforting, as a friend. I'm sorry it happened, and I know we can't change it, but it has never happened before, and will never happen again. I think you should just talk about it with each other" Kevin said calmly. Sean looked at him with disgust. "You know what, I can't be bothered with _that_ anymore" he spat the word 'that' out at Rachel. "You two are welcome to each other, don't tell me what to do either. You bastard" Sean said, Kevin didn't know what was happening until he felt a thud, and blood came out of his nose. "Sean! Stop it! there was no need for that! He has done nothing wrong! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me!" Rachel screamed. "Oh, so you want me to hit you as well?" Sean said, turning towards her. Kevin let go of his nose and stepped in front of her. "You'll do nothing of the sort! I think you should leave. Go and cool off." Kevin said firmly. Rachel had never seen him like this. Sean got in his car and slammed the door. He put his foot down and sped off the car park, narrowly missing a group of teenagers.

Rachel collapsed on the floor of the car park. She burst into tears and began sobbing into her hands. Kevin turned around and crouched down next to her, pulling her close, trying to comfort her. She began to cry harder and harder. "It will get better Rach, he will cool off don't worry" Kevin said. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Rachel screeched. She stood up and looked around frantically. "I'm sorry Kevin, for everything, I need to go home. I need to be alone. I have wrecked everything again. I'm so, so sorry. Speak to you soon" Rachel babbled, getting into a taxi. "Rachel wait!" Kevin cried. He let a tear slide down his face. He never wanted it to become like this. The taxi drove off, leaving Kevin on the car park.

Rachel arrived home 10 minutes later and stumbled into her into her flat. The first thing she noticed was Sean's spare clothes that were on the ironing pile were gone. She burst out into tears again. She really had ruined everything. Even if they did get back together it wouldn't be the same. All those things he said about her hurt, and she had hurt him by kissing Kevin. Then there was Kevin. She had just left him hanging. Left him on the car park with all her problems and the fact Sean hates him. She grabbed a wine bottle from the fridge and got a glass. She chucked her phone onto the sofa, as it began to ring. She grabbed it back up again, but when she saw it was Janet she couldn't be bothered to talk. She cancelled the call and left it on the side. She turned her radio onto full blast, not caring about the neighbours. She left the glass on the table and just walked around with the wine bottle, she wasn't even sure what she was going to do. She drank half of it in one gulp. Her eyes were burning from the tears, and she could feel a headache coming on. She didn't care. She had come into another ruined relationship for the second time in a year, and she had probably lost one of her friends. There was no way Kevin would ever speak to her again, not after Sean nearly breaking his nose. Rachel fell onto the sofa as _disaster came on. _She downed more of the bottle, and began to sing along, out of tune and out of time: **"****I'm trying not to pretend that it won't happen again, and again like that never thought it would end, cuz you got up in my head, in my head like that you made me happy baby, love is crazy, so amazingggg….****  
****Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down it turned into whatever, now we're saying never feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning forever and always got to let it go, be on our way live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby watch it all falling to the ground no happy ever after, just disaster… You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me not feeling my heart beat, and I was dying I've been through it, I I've been through the agonyyyyyyy…"**

Rachel's intense singing was interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned the music off and stumbled to the door, grabbing the other bottle off the side as she went. "Whooo izzz tittt?" she slurred. "Rachel it's me, open this door now" Janet said, she had her mothery voice on. Rachel puled the door open and stumbled backwards, grabbing the door for support. Janet gasped when she saw her. "God, you look awful" she said, walking into the flat. "zzaank youu I finkk" Rachel said, trying to joke. "I'm serious Rachel. How much have you drank? And what's happening with you and Sean? And Kevin for that matter?" "Nothing I don't finkk, my and Sean are not togetherrrr, and he puchedd Kevin on the nose." Janets mouth dropped open, but she closed again very quickly when the stench of alcohol hit her. "Right, well you're going to go and have a shower, I am going to tidy up this place and get some tea, then we are going to drink lots of coffee and you can tell me all about it" Janet said, pushing her towards the bathroom. "Fanksss Jan, I luuuve you you knowww" Rachel said, trying to kiss her. "Oh right ok, well yes I would love you more if you go and shower and stay about 20 meters away from me until then" Janet said, stepping back…

**Thank you if you have actually read all of this drabble;')**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Ughh" Rachel stumbled out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and mascara all down her face. "Well, the smells gone, but you look like a brick wall" Janet said, pulling the pizza out the oven. "Oh thanks Jan, true charmer" Rachel said sarcastically, wobbling over to the sofa. She fell and landed face down on the cushions, kicking her shin on the coffee table as she fell. She groaned as she rubbed her leg. She began to cry, rubbing her face and wet hair. "Oh Rachel. It will get better honey, I promise" Janet said, kneeling next to the broken woman. Rachel just sobbed harder, rubbing her eyes more. "Rachel don't do that, you'll make your eyes go really red and sore. Come on, the pizzas done, and I've got a hot chocolate for you with extra marshmallows" Janet stood up, wiping Rachel's hair off her face.

Rachel sat up, leaning on the arm of the sofa. She took her hot chocolate from the table and fished out a marshmallow, whilst Janet cut the pizza up and put it on trays. She gave Rachel hers and then sat down on the sofa opposite. "Thanks Jan" Rachel said, digging into her pizza. Nothing, _nothing _could keep Rachel away from her food. "I'm sorry I'm being terrible company" she added. "It's fine, now what happened?" Rachel took a deep breath "I kissed Kevin" she said bluntly. Janet dropped her pizza on her lap and stared at her. "YOU DID WHAT?" she squeaked. "I…kissed…Kevin" Rachel said slower, making sure Janet knew what she was saying. "How?!" Janet exclaimed. "Um, well I pouted my lips and leaned forward, then he leaned as well, and then those things called lips touched each other, and moved around" Rachel said, squinting at her friend. Janet rolled her eyes. "Yes, well I'm familiar with the concept" she replied dryly. "Seriously Rachel, how did you end up kissing?" "I don't know. I was telling Kevin about Dom, about Nick, about how Sean wanted us to get married as soon as...he was being a good friend. Things just went wrong, and Sean saw us at the wrong time. He had a fit, shouting stuff about how we were welcome to each other, no wonder my mother left me; I was a disappointment, that I shouldn't try and contact him" Rachel finished her pizza and put the tray on the floor.

Janet's face had turned to stone. "He said what about your mum?" she began. _How dare he say that about Rachel?_ She thought as she listened to Rachel waffle on. "Rachel, you're better off without him. Have you spoken to Kevin yet?" "Nope, I text him to ask him about his nose but he hasn't replied" Janet looked confused, "What about Kevin's nose?" Rachel looked towards the floor. "Sean hit him" she said, flatly. "HE DID WHAT?!" Janet said, standing up. "Jan calm down, yes. He punched him flat out, in the nose." Janet sat back down. "He should be done for assault" she said, staring out of the window. "NO. Janet don't, please don't, it won't make anything better, it will make it worse" "Right, fine I won't say anything, but if he touches you, you tell me ok?" "Yes mum!" Rachel said, saluting. "Right well come on then, you go bed NOW. Ill tidy up here and make myself comfy in the spare room. Ade is with the girls, I was planning on staying anyway so I have my clothes in that bag. Go to bed, now! And rest that head, and you will speak to Kevin tomorrow in the office." Janet said firmly. "But-" "No buts Rachel. I said go to bed, and I mean go to bed. Night" she said, pushing her younger friend towards her room. Rachel just moaned like a child as Janet pulled the door to.

The next morning Rachel was awoken to the smell of a mixture of egg and toast. The fire alarm was going off like mad, and when she opened the door she saw Janet jumping up and down frantically on the sofa, waving a towel. "What are you doing Janet?" Rachel said, rubbing her face. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you" "well you've done a bloody good job of that, you nearly set the place alight." Rachel said, laughing. "Go and get changed, I'll put some more toast in and by the time you're done, we can eat" Janet gushed, jumping off the sofa. "Fine, just don't burn the place down" Rachel padded back into her bedroom and got changed for work. She shuffled into her bathroom, her eyes weighing her down. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and moaned, grabbing many make-up wipes, trying to remove the mascara that had set on her face. She splashed water over herself, trying to wake up more, but that just seemed to make it worse. She sat on the toilet lid, just staring at the wall, wondering how the hell her life had come to this. _Why was she so depressed? __She liked Sean, but after what he said to her she wouldn't get back together with him, so why not move on?_

Rachel's daydream was disturbed by Janet knocking on the door. "Rachel, are you ok? Breakfasts ready and I suggest you hurry up, we need to leave here in about 15 minutes so we actually get to work on time" Rachel stood up and grabbed her make-up bag. She would have to do it in the car. "Coming, just trying to brush my hair" she lied, drying her face. She heard Janet move away from the door and back into the kitchen. Rachel shoved her hair up in a messy ponytail and unlocked the door, throwing the make-up bag into her handbag as she went. "Come on, eat up. You need a good meal down you. I don't know _how _you survive on yoghurt." Janet mumbled. "Sometimes it's all I want Jan to be honest" Janet just nodded, finishing her juice. "Right, I'll wash these up, you get your bag and coat" she commanded. "You're like my bloody mother" Rachel whispered under her breath. "What was that?" Janet asked, turning to face her. "Oh nothing, I said; I could've ate another" she lied, pulling her coat around her shoulders. Janet looked confused, but didn't ask any more questions.

They arrived at the station 20 minutes later. Rachel has rushed into the loos to do her make-up whilst Janet had headed upstairs to let Gill know they were there. "Hi Scotty, um, where's Rachel?" Kevin asked, rubbing his nose. "She's just in the loos, what happened to your nose?" "Oh nothing, I walked into my bedroom door last night, idiot" Kevin chuckled, slapping his wrist. Janet just raised an eyebrow and walked over to her desk. Everyone could tell Kevin hadn't walked into a door, for a start; who hits their _nose _on a door? Surely it would be your forehead?

Rachel ran into the office a couple of minutes later, tripping over her handbag she was dragged along the floor. Gill looked up to see what all the commotion was, and when she saw Kevin's nose and Rachel's bloodshot eyes, she called them both into her office. "What has happened to you pair?" "What? Nothing!" Rachel blurted. "That's a lie. Kevin, what the hell happened to your nose? You look like you did ten rounds with Mike Tyson" Gill probed. "Nothing, I walked into a door" he said, staring at the floor. "Kevin, even _you _couldn't walk into a door and only damage your nose. You must have been walking pretty fast to gain a bruise that big" Kevin glanced at Rachel, who glanced at Gill. "And what about you Sherlock? Why do you look like you've been crying?" Rachel sighed; they all knew they weren't going to leave this office till the truths out. "Sean dumped me last night. He was screaming stuff about my mother and how I've disappointed, and he has told me not to contact him, and he has moved his things out" Rachel murmured. "Oh Rachel I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him…but what does this have to do with Kevin's nose?" Gill nagged, wanting to get to the bottom of this before she went grey. "The reason why Sean left was because he saw me and Kevin kissing. It was only a peck, but he walked in at the wrong time. It didn't mean anything, I was telling Kevin about Nick and Dom and all of that, and it just went too far, but Sean was acting like I had shagged him or something…" Gill looked at Kevin, who had turned very uncomfortable at that. All he could think about was what Rachel had just said; _I had shagged him. _He knew how out of context he was, and he knew full well how Rachel had meant it, but he never thought she would use those words in that order, ever. At least _something _had come out of having a bust nose. "…so yeah, Sean was angry, and I don't blame him, but he didn't need to punch Kev" Rachel concluded. Gill just looked between her two constables, unsure of what to say. "So…Kevin, are you going to press charges against Sean?" "No! No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed her, in some ways I suppose I deserved it, but he had no right to speak to Rach like that" Gill nodded and stood up, she opened the door and walked out of her office; "I'll let you talk for a bit, briefings in 10 minutes"

Rachel turned to face Kevin; she knew this was going to be a very long and awkward ten minutes. "So…"

"Yeah…"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for ruining everything with Sean, I know you loved him, and I'm sorry I got in the way"

"Kevin you don't need to apologise, if anything it was my fault. I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems, that's what my boyfriend should be for. To help me through anything, but he didn't seem bothered. All he wanted to do was get married and have kids, almost like he was trying to block out all the shit that comes with it. He seemed too focused on the things that were right, not the things that were wrong. You seemed to care, you listened. I suppose I just wanted to talk to someone that would sympathise with me"

"I understand, Rachel I know what you told me was tough, and yes I'm a prick sometimes but I won't say anything, to anyone. I promise. I want to ask you something though, well tell you something…personal" he added, looking up.

"Go on. What is it? You can tell me." she said softly, looking genuinely concerned. "There's this girl, woman, whatever, that I like, and have done for a while, but I don't have the guts to say anything to her. I think I know what I want to say, but I know she won't feel the same way, I don't want to embarrass myself"

"Kevin you never said! Who is she?"

"Just a girl"

"Right, well do I know her?"

"NO I don't think so"

"Well just tell her! I'm sure she will be flattered! What were you going to say?"

"That she is the most beautiful woman I've ever known, she lights up my world even though she probably doesn't know it, she is amazing in everything she does, every time she walks close I get butterflies and I don't even know why. She makes me feel like a little kid; on the playground in year 3, always wanting to be the one to grab her in kiss chase, or sit by her in the circle…"

"Kevin that's so sweet! You seem to really like her! Whoever she is, she's lucky to have someone who cares so much about her! Why can't you just tell her?"

"Because…" Rachel could see his eyes were filling. "Because I've just told her."

**Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this may be the last chapter, it's not very long but it will have to do!**

**Hope it's not too bad, please review!**

**Chapter 3:**

"What?" Rachel looked really confused_. So if he's already told her, surely he knows what her reaction was?_ She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. Kevin looked from side to side, unsure of what to say. This was very awkward.

Rachel let out a gasp when it twigged. "Oh my God" she stuttered, placing her hand across her mouth. She had never been very quick with her personal life.

"See! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Kevin wailed. He began to walk towards the door, but Rachel grabbed his hand. "Kevin wait! Did you mean…did you mean all of that? That I make you have butterflies when I come close? That _I light up your world?"_ Rachel quizzed.

"Well I would have said it if I didn't mean it! But see! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm such an idiot!" he slapped his forehead, a little too hard and stumbled backwards.

"Kevin stop it! What you said, it was…it was really sweet!"

"Yeah exactly, that's all it was. Sweet. It's clear you don't feel the same way and I don't blame you! If I was as gorgeous as you I wouldn't choose someone like me so can we forget I ever said anything? I don't want this to break our friendship..."

"Kevin! Don't go! You haven't let me say what I wanted to! Look, when you were saying all that, all I could think was that's one lucky girl. To have someone love her as much as you said, it was beautiful and to be completely honest, I was jealous. Because I never had that. I guess what I want to say is that…" Rachel trailed off, but took a deep breath and continued. "…that I like you too. I really like you. It's going to sound terrible, but in some ways I'm glad Sean saw us kiss. I'm still upset about all of that, and I didn't want to lose him, but you…you're just…" Rachel stopped and looked up. Both she and Kevin had tears forming in her eyes. "…you know"

Kevin smiled. "I think so…" he added, relaxing his hands. "I think it's the first time you've thought" Rachel chuckled. _Oh gosh, why, WHY did she try and incorporate humour into this?! _"Oh thanks Rachel Bailey" Kevin said, pretending to look upset. "Sorry".

They seemed to move closer together, their faces inches away from each other. Kevin kissed her first, but Rachel was just as keen. She felt something she had never felt with Sean. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "Come on, we had better get back to work before Godzilla shoots us" Rachel said removing his hands and letting go.

"Excuse me!" Gill was stood next to Janet but Kevin's desk, their faces pressed up against the glass. Pete and Lee were bent down, peering through the blinds whilst Andy and Mitch were over their shoulders. "About time! He's been waiting to ask you for years!" Janet shouted. "Get in there Kevin!" Pete sniggered, standing back up. Rachel and Kevin stared at each other, and begin to laugh. They hugged for a couple of seconds, before walking out of the office.

"You were listening?" Rachel said, looking at Janet. "Well, not really. The office isn't exactly sound proof you know. We just decided we would 'peer in'" Janet replied, smirking.

Rachel turned to Kevin. "What does she mean? You've waited years?" Kevin shuffled, giving Janet evils. "Thanks Jan" he said dryly. Janet blushed. "Sorry! I thought you knew Rachel!" "Me? I never knew anything! Wait, you all knew he liked me?" she looked around at the audience that had gathered.

"YES!" the whole office screamed at her. "Woahh, why didn't you tell me?!" "WE THOUGHT YOU KNEWWWW!" Gill screeched, but trailed off quickly when she realised how loud she was. "It was pretty obvious Rachel" she added quieter. "No it wasn't!" Rachel squeaked. "It was! You really had NO idea?" Gill's eyes were wide. "No! None!" Rachel shook her head. "Jesus Rachel. You must be blind" Gill raised her eyebrows, glancing at Kevin.

Kevin began to laugh. "Never mind, whether you knew or not then, you know now" he squeezed her closer to him, then let go of her. "Right everyone! Back to business! These murders won't solve themselves you know!" Gill ordered, clapping her hands.

Everyone scurried back to their seats in the briefing room, settling down with their morning coffees that had gone cold. Rachel and Kevin were making eyes across the table, whilst Gill was nattering away about an assault. "Young white girl, attacked outside a club on the Deansgate late last night. The owner of the club said he saw three lads harassing her earlier in the night; she was with her group of friends until half an hour before the attack but they were no-where to be seen after the attack either. We are unsure of the identities of the boys at the moment. There's a phone but it's out of charge, I've got the lab all over the DNA now. An off duty paramedic found her on his way back from a night-shift so managed to give her oxygen, but the girl barely made it to the hospital"

She stopped suddenly, putting her glasses down, causing Andy and Janet to look up. "Now, I don't mind if you want to act lovey-dovey outside the work office, but if you wouldn't mind being so good and kind, _please…" _she glanced at Kevin and Rachel. "…_please _stop having eye sex across the table. It's putting us off our breakfast"


End file.
